Time Crisis Saga
About This What Happened Prologue: Past Patricia vs. Monkey Pink An unknown time lord is seen watching the events of the timeline & wishes to change it so that the villains will have a chance of winning & for fun. Meanwhile, Piraka Chaos & Sans were on Timeline ppatrol as timeline guardians, while Piraka Chaos notices that Patricia vs. Monkey Pink timeline has changed, due to the mysterious dark aura empowered Monkey Pink. Past Patricia is unknown of what just happened & proceeds to battle Monkey Pink again, but this time Piraka Chaos appeared to help her stop Monkey Pink when Patricia is at a disadvantage. After the battle when the timeline is restored here, Patricia of the present is having flashbacks of past season being changed a bit, Bu the doesn't effect majorly. Sans arrives to bring Patricia & Sukanku to the Time Room of the Echidna Shrine, where they meet Piraka Chaos. Timeline #1: Fall of Hero Machine Saga Patricia & Sukanku arrived in a Hectare Forest during the Fallen Hero Machine war & follows the trail of blood to Kitana, who has risen by the Dark Aura. Timeline #2: Layla Saga Patricia & Sukanku next arrived in Layla's house, during her evil reign by turning girls into Patricia-like-Skunk Girls & now she is empowered by the Dark Aura as well. Timeline #3: Cybug Saga Patricia & Sukanku arrived on top of Mentos Mountain where they found Past Jack unconscious & were shocked & in horror to see Flutterhulk with dark aura also, where they were forced to fight under a time limit of the Mentos Mountain breaking. Timeline #4: Revengeance Saga Patricia & Sukanku arrived in the Wreckage of the Metal Gear Excelsus, where they went face to face with a cyborgaic brute, Senator Armstrong, who had them both almost beaten until George & Jimmy Jr. Ambushes the baddie down through the machine, while the two skunks slide down after them to help the two past heroes. Timeline #5: Racer Saga Patricia & Sukanku arrived in a Race Track where Sad Panda accidently killed Sexy Kitten by mistake & is now under the Dark Aura spell & Patricia & Sukanku will have to Fight her while her car is on auto drive. Timeline #6: Fire Bandits Saga Patricia & Sukanku arrived in the Flame Bandits' hideout on the top floor, facing Deago, who he is responsible for transforming Patricia into a Flame Being, Flame Patricia. Timeline #7: Haze Event: Lost Love Saga (Gervasio vs. Muffet) Patricia & Sukanku arrived in a dark webbed area & flies high only to see Gervasio & Muffet fighting each other & got to Gervasio's aid, since Muffet is also effected by the Dark Aura. Timeline #8: Injustice Saga Patricia & Sukanku arrived in the Space Fortress to see Jack defeat Alt. Jack, causing Alt. Jack's Ogre Form to explode, but Alt. Jack is not finished yet, thanks to Demigra's dark aura meddling. Now Patricia & Sukanku must join with Jack to defeat the Alternate Counterpart. Timeline #9: Razor Saga Patricia & Sukanku arrived on Earth &a notices Stef in trouble & Papyrus is suffering emotionally during the Past Sans's injuries, now Papyrus is covered in Dark Aura & wanted to protect his brother from anymore harm. Timeline #10: Pokemon Fusion Saga Patricia & Sukanku arrived in a Pokémon Center, where they encountered a weakened Weechamp, who is angered & strengthened by the Dark Aura & settle the fight Pokémon Style against Patricia & Sukanku. Timelines #11: Haze Event: Anti-Temmie Patricia & Sukanku now arrived where Anti-Temmie makes a deal, but only a part of the body, but the group of Nack, Gervasio, Ash & Mina only want the entire body, in which Anti-Temmie is charged by the Dark Aura, while causing the heroes to battle him, with Craig's help in the end. Final Battle: Patricia & Doomsday?! Vs. Demigra Finally Patricia & Sukanku arrive in outer space, just close to Mobius, where Patricia suddenly met with a familiar foe that brings horror to her in the past, Doomsday. With the Dark Aura controlling Doomsday & Sukanku suddenly knocked out cold, Patricia is now in a tightest pspot yet, but due to having the blood of the most unholy villain of all, Chara, Doomsday breaks the spell of his own & suddenly faces Demigra, unknownigly that Patricia surprisingly helps Doomsday stop Demigra once & for all in this final battle, that involves traveling through many timelines, similar to Kragok & Thrash's battle. Netherealm Invaon Saga War of the Monsters Saga DarkHeart Saga Hectare & Mobius War Saga (The Dawn of the "Piraka Chaos Saga") Characters Heroes *Patricia the Skunk (Protagonist) *Sukanku Star (Protagonist) *Piraka Chaos *Sans *Jack the Hedgehog (Past) *George Anarchy (Past) *Jimmy Jr. (Past) *Tommy (Past) *Gervasio the Spider (Past) *Stef (Past) *Ash Mongoose (Past) *Nack the Weasel (Past) *Craig the Hedgehog (Past) *Doomsday (Final Battle Only) Villains *Demon God Demigra (Main Antagonist) Under Control of Villainous Mode *Monkey Pink *Kitana *Layla the FoxSkunk *Fluttershy (as Flutterhulk) *Senator Armstrong *Sad Panda *Deago Flames *Muffet *Alt. Jack the Hedgehog (Injustice Version) *Papyrus *Weechamp *Anti Temmie *Doomsday (Failed thank to Chara Soul) *Mirage Clones **Inferno **Iceberg Piraka **Big Blue Bobby Other Villains of the Past *Sexy Kitten (Past) Battles *Past Patricia & Piraka Chaos vs. Monkey Pink *Patricia and Sukanku vs Princess Kitana *Patricia and Sukanku vs. Layla the FoxSkunk *Patricia, Sukanku and Past Jack vs. Fluttershy (as Flutterhulk) *Sukanku vs. Senator Armstrong *Patricia & Sukanku vs. Sad Panda *Patricia & Sukanku vs. Deago Flames *Patricia, Sukanku & Past Gervasio vs. Muffet *Patricia, Sukanku & Past Jack vs. Alt. Jack *Patricia, Sukanku & Stef vs. Papyrus *Patricia & Sukanku vs. Weechamp *Patricia, Sukanku, Nack & Ash vs. Anti Temmie *Patricia & Doomsday vs. Demigra Trivia * This is base on many timebase format, Including Dragon Ball Z Xenosaga, Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped and even based on the past Time Eater Saga. Category:Saga Category:Main Story